


Unholy Rebirth

by Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa



Series: The Shadows of God [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: I actually want to punch myself, M/M, Ra's is creepy and terrifying, Ritual Sex, This is part of a bigger story, demon transformation, demon!Ra's, incubus ra's, poor Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa/pseuds/Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa
Summary: Bruce had fought Ra's al Ghul for years believing him to be a formidable and equal antagonist. What he didn't realize was that Ra's was far more than he could ever have forseen, something the Demon Head had hidden well until he set his sights on one of his sons, Tim.And now he has him. Unaware of what plans he had for the young man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I'm doing this but hell, this has been steadily solidifying and cementing itself in this strange AU and amalgamation of characters from different world's and universes in my mind. So there will be more but this will be the start of Tim's ushering into...well, my world.
> 
> I have to give credit to LectorEl whose fic was the first incubus fic I read and it was inspirational. Thank you and thank you all who read this and please enjoy. Leave me your thoughts in the comments or on my tumblr: grimbutlovablereaper

“He's gone.”

“I know Dick, I know.”

“What are we…?”

“We go after them.”

“But how do we fight something like that?”

“That. I don't know.” Bruce grimaced, “Yet.”

Batman had the urge to just throw away his transmitter and jump from the building, but even the thought, the act of falling through the air until you start flying, reminded him too much of his son, his robin, Tim Drake Wayne.

“What about his team, Superboy and...Jason?” The voice on the line was cracking, Dick was trying to be brave.

“….”

“They'll find out eventually, he was too important,” paused for a second and cleared his throat of any emotion, “To all of us.”

“Bruce, I-”

“I'll find him and that bastard who took him, I will find them and make Ra's Al Ghul pay for what he did to him,” Batman clenched his teeth in a moment of pure rage which quickly simmered into guilt. If only he hadn't pushed Tim away in a moment of anger, if only he hadn't left him alone. Ra's wouldn't have gotten to him. He could've protected him like he should have. He was his father!  
Batman glowered down at the streets below. He must have fought hard, Tim must have given it all and resisted. But who could've known that the Demon Head was truly a demon of the most disgusting and debaucherous kind, that he had targeted Tim for so long. Bruce felt a horrible chill, every time he thought about what Tim had to go through. But Tim was lost now. Out there somewhere. Once, he didn't believe in magic or angels or demonic beings, in this world which the strangest things could happen, a superhero or villain had powers of any kind, he could pin down to scientific methods. But Bruce had come to realize, that this world and possibly everything else, is a lot more complicated beneath the surface. He finally understood that magic, is always beneath the surface where you can't see.  
Batman finally stepped off his perch. There were a few people he could talk to, who would know about Ra's Al Ghul and his kind, maybe even a way to bring Tim home.

First time he heard it, the world seem to crash into silence, he felt his ears shut and the rest of whatever Dick was telling him became muted, leaving him to gape as he watched his lips moving. Timmy was gone? That little scrawny kid who took his place as Robin, gone, just like that? No, Jason wouldn't believe it. Bruce had always said, if you don't have proof, don't believe it.

“No,” he growled and Dick stopped talking, “I'm not buying it. He's not gone.”

“Jason he-” Dick ran a hand through his hair trying to think of some way to explain it to Todd, “Ra's took him, we don't know where he is, but one thing is for sure, he did something to Tim.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I'm saying he's taken Tim, planning to turn him into...something, a demon.”

“Ha, you're kidding right? This is payback for treating him like a jerk, right?” Jason glanced around and began yelling, “Alright, Tim, you got me, show's over so come on out.” Jason wore a big grin on his face expecting the teen to show up with his own goofy grin, then they'd all laugh it off and things will go on. But only silence answered him. Jason turned around to see Dick staring at the ground like he was trying to keep himself together, and then he knew, he was trying not to fall to pieces, that he wasn't kidding. But he didn't want to believe, what the hell was this about Tim turning into a demon crap? That's was total bullshit, not even Bruce believes that voodoo, religious crap.

“I don't believe you, there's no proof.”

“There is but, I don't think you'll...want to see it, Bruce is having trouble keeping food down because of it,” Dick said, his hand gripping the other arm even harder until he was leaving red marks on his forearm.

Jason was suddenly inches from Dick, somehow closing the gap in a matter of seconds and grabbing onto that arm, “Show. Me.”  
He'd come to regret this.

Kon was the first to hear Batman approaching, his unwavering heartbeat gave him away, but he wasn't trying to be stealthy anyway. The whole team had their attention diverted from the ball game as they watched the Batplane touch down. Gar bounded off first to greet the Big Bat, in dog form, Batman was cool after all and Gar was a fan.Kon sighed happily, since it had been weeks since Tim returned to the Titans and he'd missed having Tim around, they all did. The Teen Titans just weren't really the Titans without their Robin. And Kon really missed having Tim around to hang out with, he was always the one with the level headedness and calm that this team needed, and he was the only one who could understand Kon. He missed their talks.  
The rest of the team joined Garfield, Cass and Kon trailing behind Bart. The back hatch opened and Kon could see the Batman stepping out. He expected Tim to pop out from behind that massive cape, or maybe under it, with a big smirk on his face. But no Tim came out, where was he?  
No one else seemed to notice as Gar transformed and began barking happily and jumping all around Batman, for comedy. Batman didn't move to swat him away or seem displeased but at the same time, his face was barely visible with the cowl, like he was looking down more than usual. Still seeing Garfield dart around Batman like a hyperactive animal, or rather a dachshund, that had chugged down an energy drink was pretty funny as Bart joined in. But as Cassie and Superboy flew down to meet him, Batman was clearly looking grimmer than usual if that was even possible.

“Batman, what's the matter? Isn't Tim with you?” Cassie asked without hesitation. 

Batman didn't respond for a few seconds, instead turning his eyes to Kon. Almost right away Kon knew, Batman looked at him first because Tim and Kon was best friends. Something happened to Tim, he could see it in Batman's eyes, he wanted to cover his ears and not listen to whatever Batman wanted to say, he couldn't deal with it now. But instead, he was frozen, his arms refusing to move as he watched Batman explain. The shock and horror on his friends' faces couldn't compare to the shattering inside of him. Cassie had her mouth covered as she tried not to sob, Gar and Bart for once didn't move from the spot. Kon heard the details and wanted to throw up. He threw up.

********************************************

It was supposed to hurt, first times always hurt, that's what his friends told him, consent or no. He was scared, terrified. He should have been more careful. He tried to reach for his belt but it was gone, as was the smaller gadgets hidden elsewhere on his body. Ra's had seen to it that he had nothing to resist him during their flight. Now, no matter what plan he tried to scramble up in his brilliant mind, nothing could save him from this or prepare him for what comes next. Tim let himself look down over the buffet of massive leathery wings. They were now over a desert, most likely on their way to Al Ghul's territory. He tried to shift, catching the demon's attention.

“You should avoid moving until we arrive, Timothy, the change is particularly painful if incomplete.”

Change? What- Tim tried to move again and yelped as a sharp stabbing in his hands, he weakly brought them up and stared in horror as markings appeared over the skin, surging towards the tips of his fingers, while his nails were being pushed out into bloody claws, it hurt every time they inched out further like someone was pulling them out.

“What have you done to me?!” he screamed.

A deep, dark chuckle rolled out from Ra's' throat as he pulled his lips into an sadistic grin, “I have merely started the process, to transform you. A ritual you will undertake or die from the venom I have poured into your veins, and I assure you, it would be a most painful way to die should you try to resist.”

Tim felt his heart fluttering with fear, a part of the training he'd taken to heart kicked in calming most of his nerves but he still tried to wriggle out of the demon's grasp, bloody fists pounding against the tanned chest.

“Let go of me, I won't let you take me, my family and friends will find me, I swear!”

“Oh, indeed they will, but they will be far too late by then,” Ra's said before letting out a laugh the made Tim's skin crawl.

No matter what he tried or whatever he could think of, he was too weak to fight any more, the venom gradually sapping away his energy until he was a pale, limp mess by the time they reached the palace. Ra's' lair. As he was carried down the halls, Tim's eyes followed the ceiling above, thinking of the many times he had fought here, alongside Bruce and Dick and Jason, how they faced off against their nemesis. Swords drawn, and guns blazing, even then Tim could fight with his staff without fear. He knew his family was with him all the way. They always seemed to win the day. But he always had a way of slinking away and coming back. Even from death it seemed, no matter how many times he was crushed, incinerated or managed to get himself killed in some other way, it was like the man was invulnerable. Batman fought him tirelessly without ever realizing what he was, what he'd hidden beneath the human skin he wore. It was a wonder why he could never die, how he could claim to be hundreds of years old. And now, Tim thought as tears threatened to spill over, he was completely at the mercy of this predator in sheep's skin.  
After what seemed like forever, Tim was aware that Ra's had stopped before a door, his servants opened it as he manoeuvred the limp body in his arms through the door. He nodded to the servants and they promptly shut the doors. Finally alone, Ra's carried him across the room and set him down on something soft, as bed covered in silk and linen, fit for the Demon head. Tim could feel a renewed sense of dread, _oh no, no, no, no, no, please no _. He tried to make one last desperate move, but by now, even moving his hand was impossible, it was like he was dying. He closed his eyes and let out a weak whine, tears falling down his face. He heard that dark chuckle again and a rough hand grazed across the side of his head, catching his tears. He opened his eyes to see Ra's licking them from his fingers, savouring the saltiness and despair. The demon bent back over the boy, cupping his cheek almost tenderly.__

__“It is almost time now, since we were interrupted earlier, shall we continue,” Ra's said, a smirk played across his face as he observed Tim's body, “Unlike my previous, mortal lover you cannot bear children but you will make a perfect mate, eternal and beautiful. I will make you into my own and cement your place beside me, I will give you pleasure unlike anything you could have imagined.”_ _

__“Don't. Touch me.”_ _

__Ra's merely laughed at the boys weak threat, “Still full of fire even with the venom slowly stopping your heart, it's what I have always loved about you, this quiet burning passion in your body and soul drew me to you the first time we fought. I could not deny my lust for you. You are wasted on Bruce and his wards, your team and your friend can never help you realize your potential,” Ra's gripped Tim by the chin, forcing his face up, “I can give you power, I can give you eternal life. All your desires, I can make them real.”_ _

__“Screw. You!” Tim choked out. But Ra's was unfazed, his grin spread even wider and his hands began to work their way down, ripping at his uniform. Tim became starkly aware of the claws now tearing away his already tattered clothes and wriggled in panic._ _

__“Still able to move? Your body is truly exquisite, I will enjoy this. Immensely.”_ _

__“No, don't...touch me, don't you dare,” Tim cried out as the last shreds of his armor was ripped from him. Now utterly naked and vulnerable before Ra's, he turned his head, trying to hide his face out of shame as those green eyes roved over his scarred and wounded body with a sort of twisted pity._ _

__“Honestly, Bruce puts you through far too much, look at your poor body,” he crooned as he finger over the scars and lacerations, especially the ones he'd given Tim, “Ah, these ones I gave you, I must admit, despite how utterly human you are, you and your family are examples of the perfect mortal, strong and able to withstand the harshest of blows dealt by even non-humans. You will make a truly magnificent demon, forged by the fires of suffering and reborn through blood and carnal desires.”_ _

__Those hand now began to work on his skin, the burning fingers traced down from his throat across his chest all the way to his lower abdomen where the hand settled, hot as coals against his cold skin. Ra's let his tongue flick across his skin, lapping up his blood and sweat, tasting the boy. Tim whimpered at the sensations and tried to raise his arm to push Ra's away but his arms refused to obey him. Ra's looked up at him with glowing yellowish green with slits for pupils, Tim froze as those eyes captured his and Ra's moved up and kissed him without ever looking away, taking the fight out of Tim._ _

__“You may resist all you can but before the night is over, I will have you begging for more, you will be mine for all eternity.”_ _

The monster nipped his way down Tim's jaw and over his throat, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin. To his dismay, Tim could stop his body from reacting, his voice from breaking out as he moaned and whined obscenely. Everywhere was so much more sensitive. A distant thought at the back of Tim's mind blamed the venom still pumping through his body. His conscious mind was losing out, he could feel his own member twitching and hardening. Ra's continued, savoring the boy's mix of pleasured and despairing expressions. Licking torturous slow trails down the scarred chest.

_"Please...please stop, no more."_

Tim's weak sobs only urged the demon on and in one go, took Tim into his mouth. The boy arched and threw his head back, crying out as the heat and wetness send jolts through his body, his hips bucked and twitched involuntarily with intense pleasure.

_"Oh! Oh god. Nnngh!"_ Tim moaned. Ra's sucked on the shaft, letting his pointed tongue slide up along the underside before teasing the tip, causing sparks to explode behind Tim's eyes. His own tongue jutted out slightly over his reddened bruised lips. 

He felt the tongue tease down over his balls, circling them a little before trailing lower. Suddenly, without warning, it inserted itself right into his hole, worming around and loosening him up. It felt so strange, it was wet and hot but as the muscle dragged along his insides and wriggled, he couldn't help but wail and moan like a bitch in heat.

_"Ah, oh, mmmm, oh god, it feels so good."_ Tim felt ashamed of the words and sounds pouring out of his mouth but by now, all his control was destroyed. 

_"Yessss,"_ Ra's hissed as he came back up to kiss the writhing boy, for one last dose. 

More of the demon's venom entered the boy's body as Ra's entered him and began rocking against Tim's hips. The slight figure beneath him bucked at first, eyes wide before losing himself to the motions.  
Tim could feel the venom racing through his blood, but its death grip was quickly fading away and instead now infusing into him, becoming part of his body and soul. His heart was slowly being corrupted. Tim screamed as Ra's ravaged his body, now submitting full to Ra's. His hands instead of obeying him and fighting the demon off fisted into the linen sheets as waves of pleasure crashed over him followed by the pain of humiliation. Tim had just shut his eyes, trying to fool his brain into thinking it wasn't Ra's, there was no demon and it wasn't a monster that was raping him, like one of the meditative states that Bruce went into, when injured severely.  
Suddenly, Ra's voice cut through his voice, “Look at me, Timothy.” 

__It was a command and Tim had let his guard, he opened his eyes and stared widely as he witness a sight before him, one that he'll never, ever forget. Kneeling between Tim's legs, Ra's sat up slowly on his knees, his body began to transform as he rose on his heels, the muscles on his chest and arms bulged and his bones popped as the shifted into his larger form. Two stubs appeared from the top of his forehead and grew longer and sharper into two twisting horns and from his back, great leathery wings unfurled and spread in a majestic and terrifying display. His skin now and angry bloody red color. All the while his eyes locked onto Tim's. Teeth protruding from his evil grin. Tim wanted to scream, it came out as a squeak, he felt his heart flop weakly with terror before the creature resumed, even harder and more ferocious with an almost savage lust. It drove into him so hard and fast it should have hurt, instead it felt so good being brutalized by this monster Tim was almost sure this was the work of either the venom, or some drug or hell even magic, maybe a combination of everything. He screamed and moaned with each thrust, the beast drinking him all in. He wanted to come, he wanted it so bad it hurt but some force prevented him, so Tim had to endure it. So much pleasure and pain, it was too much. But the demon was merciless, this thing that was supposed to be Ra's seemed to have lost all sense of control._ _

__“Please, please, somebody save me,” his numbing mind begged. He tried to cut off all sensation, numb his thoughts to everything like how he'd been trained to, it worked with pain however he wasn't sure it worked as well on intense pleasure, he wanted to deny himself, but his body betrayed his arousal and Ra's was enjoying every moment of his shame.  
Tim let his head fall back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He thought about his friends and Dick and Bruce and Jason, when he hung out with them and the times they spent together. The corners of his mind began to darken and those precious memories began to burn away, he was losing the only things that made him Tim Drake the Robin, the only things that anchored him to the world. He tried to grab onto them only to watch the last shreds disappear, the were nearing the end of the ritual, he could feel it and he was beginning to pass out. As Ra's pounded the last few times into him Tim began to wander and go blank, until all he could ever remember was Ra's, on top of him, with a salacious grin._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a prelude to his story, follow the rest of it in Tiamat: Rise in Shadow


End file.
